Numb, Starfire to Blackfire
by O-Starfire-O
Summary: Blackfire's in town and is playing some games to see who is the better Tamaranian... Songfic to Numb, Linkin Park. Slight RobStar


**Numb, Starfire to Blackfire**

I was listening to this song… And It sounded like Starfire to Blackfire Blackfire is a show off… and Blackfire thinks she is better then Starfire in everything

* * *

"I have always been better then you, Sister!" Blackfire yelled as she raced ahead of Starfire.

"I must win.." Starfire muttered as she dodged the buildings.

She saw Robin, Cyborg, Beastboy and Raven looking down.

The Ribbon, Broken.

Starfire slowed down and landed on the ground.

Starfire looked at her disappointed friends.

"Ha Ha Ha! I have always been better then you, Sister…" Blackfire said rolling her eyes.

"But sister, I do not wish to be like you…" Starfire thought to herself.

I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes

"Wanna race again?" Blackfire asked grinning.  
Starfire looked around and saw the city in terrible condition.

"….I do not wish to make wreckage of this city…" Starfire said softly.

Blackfire sighed. "You were always the weaker one…" Blackfire said rolling her eyes.

(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)

"Sister, I am not weak…" Starfire said softly.

"Wanna battle then?" Blackfire asked with a confident grin.

"Violence… Is.. not the… answer…." Starfire whispered.

Blackfire rolled her eyes. "You are shameful…" Blackfire muttered.

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

"Well I learnt a new trick… All Tamaranians can do it…" Blackfire smiled.

"…What is this trick?" Starfire asked.

Blackfire grinned.

She put her hand out and her purple starbolt appeared, It slowly turned into a fiery blue.

"...It is a stronger starbolt…" Blackfire said grinning.

"I'm sure you can't do it…" Blackfire continued then letting out a laugh.

"I can do it…" Starfire said confidently.

Starfire put her hand out showing her Green Starbolt.

Starfire concentrated her eyes glowing green.

Her starbolt began to shake slightly then disappeared as if blew out like a candle.

Can't you see that you're smothering me  
Holding too tightly afraid to lose control  
Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take

"I knew you couldn't do it Sister…" Blackfire said laughing.

"Is it my transformation difference?" Starfire asked.

"Not at all…" She replied.

"Then what is my flaw?" Starfire asked.

"Your… You…" She replied coldly

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

"SISTER I AM NOT WELL BECAUSE OF YOUR MEAN TALKING!" Starfire yelled.

"…I think she means sick of your mean talking…" Raven said flying threw the scene.

"…YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT WAS LIKE! FATHER ALWAYS DISAPPOINTED IN ME AND YOU GET THE PRINCESS TALK AND I LOVE YOU EVERY TIME HE SEES YOU UNTIL…." Blackfire yelled remembering his death

And I know  
I may end up failing too  
But I know  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you

"…Sister…" Starfire said softly.

"NO DON'T SISTER ME! IT'S SHAMEFUL!" Blackfire yelled.

Starfire widened her eyes.

"Y-YOU WERE NEVER BETTER THEN ME AND I GOT MORE COMPLAINING THAN YOU!" Blackfire yelled

"But.. But…" Starfire said.

"YOU CAN NEVER BE BETTER THAN ME… FULL STOP!" Blackfire yelled.

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

Blackfire's eyes lit up purple.  
Starfire stepped back and saw her sister about to attack.

Starfire jumped back throwing starbolts at her sister.

"SISTER STOP!" Starfire yelled.

"AAHHHHHHHHH!" Blackfire screamed flying into the sky soon into space.

Starfire watched as her sister flew into space and looked down.

She looked to her fellow titans.

"I need… some time for myself…" Starfire said floating to Titans tower then sitting on the roof looking as the sun set.

"Poor Sister…" Starfire said softly.

"Starfire…" Robin said softly walking up then sitting next to her.

"…I am sad… Sister, She seems to understand but she does not…" Starfire whispered.  
"I think she realised…" Robin said.

"Realised?" Starfire asked.

"…She learnt… the error of her ways…" Robin whispered.

"She is good now?" Starfire asked.

"…Soon… She just needs to think…" Robin said softly hugging Starfire.

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be

* * *

Like it? Please Review! I hope you all liked it… It was Starfire to Blackfire cause she was sad about Blackfire's disappointment. I wanted to make Blackfire good again so… she left… and is good now well that's the impression your supposed to get.

Anyways Please Review just tell me if you like :)


End file.
